


Kneel

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: By request on Tumblr: Can i have a neville imagine about you congradulating him on his match with tjp and him taking all his anger out on you and you guys fighting i just have a huge neville kink omg. those thighsExcerpt: You’ve always known how talented Neville is but his match with TJP was something else. From a technical stand point it was amazing to watch. For every three count you’d been on the edge of your seat willing him to kick out, for every submission you’d been silently begging him not to tap. Once he’d been declared the winner you’d been practically euphoric. You couldn’t wait to congratulate him and tell him how proud you were.





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to tumblr: lunaticbun.tumblr.com

You’ve always known how talented Neville is but his match with TJP was something else. From a technical stand point it was amazing to watch. For every three count you’d been on the edge of your seat willing him to kick out, for every submission you’d been silently begging him not to tap. Once he’d been declared the winner you’d been practically euphoric. You couldn’t wait to congratulate him and tell him how proud you were.

Neville is soon through the curtain, a thunderous look on his face. An expression that has sadly become common place these days. You stand a little out of the way at gorilla to give others a chance to give their well wishes before you start gushing. It seems Neville isn’t in the mood to receive praise and you watch with a sigh as Sami is brushed away with a sneer. He bears the dismissal remarkably well, simply shrugging off his friend’s bad temper and leaving the area. Neville also shoulders past several of his fellow cruiserweights their congratulations falling on deaf ears. It seems his majesty is making a beeline for his dressing room.

You follow behind him uncertainly unsure if your presence will be well received. Neville bangs the door of his locker room open with a dramatic flourish that makes you roll your eyes but he doesn’t slam it shut in an equally dramatic fashion. You take this to mean that you’re allowed to enter and so you do.

You stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, not sure what to do with yourself. “Great match babe” You praise him tentatively. He only snorts in response. You frown at his muscular back. His most divine majesty is digging around in his bag for something so you can’t see his expression. From the frankly rude noise and the tense line of his shoulders you can only imagine it’s pretty unpleasant.

Unperturbed you try again. “It really was. You guys had me on the edge of my seat throughout the match you know. I’d even go as far as to say it’s one of your best matches ever”

Really all you want is to let him know how proud you are, how much you enjoyed the match and how much you’ve always enjoyed his work. Neville turns around, the title still resting on his shoulder like he can’t yet bear to put it down and fixes you with a look. It’s by no means a soft look. In fact you’d say it’s far more appropriate for an opponent standing across the ring from him than someone he professes to love.

“Best match ever ? Have you lost your mind ? That match was a fuckin’ disgrace” He bares his teeth angrily as he snarls the words. You’re not surprised by his anger, after all you’ve had a front row seat to his increasingly bad temper, what does surprise you is the fact that it’s you that he’s snapping at. So far at least you’ve been exempt from his wrath. It seems that times have changed.

“A disgrace ? It was amazing what are you talking about ?” You hope that your facial expression is properly conveying how crazy you think he sounds right now. He advances on you for a few steps before remembering himself and quickly turning away.

“I shoulda destroyed him and ripped his fuckin’ shoulders from their sockets. I shoulda finished that match as soon as I stepped in that ring” He’s saying the words with such force you can see spit spraying from his mouth.

“That’s mad. What’s wrong with you ? Why would you want to end TJ’s career ?” Your hands are balled into fists and you can’t believe this is the same man you fell in love with. Your Neville isn’t this man standing before you, you suddenly realise. Your Neville for all that he could be grumpy or ill-tempered would never wilful injure an opponent. It’s one thing to beat somebody during a match and entirely another to want to end their career.

“He’s not worthy, none of those fuckin’ ingrates are. How dare he step into the ring with me ? How could his tiny little brain even come up with the idea that he’s on my level ? Nobody, fuckin’ nobody is on the Neville level. I am the King of the Cruiserweights and all of those untalented bastards in that locker room should bow down and kiss my fuckin’ boots”

He’s gone mad. He’s actually bought into his own hype and put himself on a pedestal so far above everyone else he can’t see them any more. You can’t watch this any more, this awful self indulgent crowing, the ravings of a man who has seemingly separated from reality.

You turn away in disgust but you only make it a few steps before Neville speaks again. “Where do you think you’re going ?” He sounds so imperious, talking to you like a dog he can call to heel.

 

“I’m getting as far away from you as I can and I’m not coming back until you’ve come back down to earth” You tell him flatly. You don’t even bother turning to face him.

“You can’t leave. I am a king and every king needs his queen”

Oh now he cares ? For this you do bother to turn back around to face him, so you can show him how angry he’s made you. “All you seem to need these days is your fictional crown and that belt-” You stab a finger at the belt more viciously than perhaps warranted, after all it’s not the belts fault “- you don’t seem to have much use for people. You treat everyone around you like ants to be squashed under your boots. Let me tell you something Adrian, you keep going down this path you’re on ? You aren’t going to be king of anything for very long. You aren’t invincible. There will come a time when you loose everything and you’ll look around to see there’s no one with you. Don’t be surprised to see you’re on you own because you’ll only have yourself to blame”

With that parting speech you walk away. You aren’t sure if you’ll ever come back. In your heart you want to believe that someday soon the delusional man you’ve left behind will wake up and the man you fell in love with will come back. You can only hope.


End file.
